High performance engines are used in cars, trucks, motorcycles, boats, jet skis and other motorized vehicles. Using ordinary gasoline in a high performance engine can lead to severe damage and problems that render the engine unusable. As a result, high octane racing fuel is typically used in high performance engines during races and other events.
However, U.S. federal laws restrict the transportation of racing fuels. Taxes imposed on the transport of racing fuel lead racers to bring minimal amounts of fuel to a race, only the amount they think they need. As a result, some racers can be left at the track with too little fuel to complete a race. The alternative is to pay tax on fuel that goes unused at the race.
In addition, the person transporting the fuel is responsible for the compliance of Department of Transportation (DOT), National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) and Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) requirements for the transportation of fuel. Should an accident occur, the person transporting the fuel may face stiff penalties if he isn't in compliance with these requirements.
The quality and octane of distilled racing fuel can vary widely based on how the fuel is stored and handled. When gasoline is stored at less than optimal conditions the olefins in the fuel tend to decompose, forming gums. This decomposition process has a negative effect on the overall octane of the stored fuel. The introduction of water in the form of condensation and exposure to air can also decrease the octane and quality of stored racing fuel. When storage tanks (whether in the ground, in a vehicle or in a garage) are subjected to cycles of hot and cold, condensation can form in the tank, adding water to the fuel. This negatively affects the octane of the fuel. High performance engines can also suffer damage due to oxidation processes caused by the exposure of fuel to water and/or air.
Many automotive enthusiasts build street cars and motorcycles with high performance/high compression engines. Like race engines these engines require racing fuel. However, racing fuel is difficult to obtain so owners of these cars are forced to retard engine timing to keep the engine from detonating. The net result is that the engine generates less power and is less efficient than it would be with high octane fuel.